Halo: Return of Delta Team
by Dustin Ambrollo
Summary: The year is 2553 the year the Covenant war ended or did it really Delta Team seems to be preparing for another war and they want to go find the Chief thinking that Humanity may need him and the rest of the Spartans as well. No pairings OC Delta Team.


_**Halo: Return of Delta Team**_

_**by: Dustin Babb**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**History Shmistory I don't need no stinking shitstory!**_

**File Start**

**Military Calendar 2553, October 24th 15:23:30**

**Sol System, Oni Facility, New York City, NY**

**File Classification: Status Report**

**File Securty: X-Ray**

**Passcode: XXXXXXXX**

**Passcode Accepted**

**Click Here**** to begin file**

_Spartan IV Class 3 Roster:_

_Dustin D01: Delta Leader - Team One Leader_

_Mathew M02: Delta Second Leader - Team Two Leader_

_Leo L03: Delta Team One Second Leader_

_Anthony A04: Delta Team Two Second Leader_

_Crystal C05: Delta Team One Medic and Support_

_Keli K06: Delta Team Two Medic and Support_

_Full Dosier for D01:_

_Dustin (NOTE: See Below for special information on candidate)_

_Rank: Leiutenant_

_Age: XXXXXXXX_

_Race: XXXXXXXX_

_Height: XXXXXXXX_

_Weight: XXXXXXXX_

_Specialties:_

_Heavy Weapons and Vehicles*_

_ Primary - Rocket Launcher - Scorpion_

_ Secondary - Fuel Rod - Gause Hog_

_Demolitions Expert_

_2nd Rank in Ranged Combat**_

_Inventor/Weapons Maker and Creator***_

_History:_

_Dustin conscripted at the same age as the other Spartan Candidates was what was always considered the "Born Leader" of the team he talked they listened and done what they were told without question. Since they were thrown into their team they became like another Blue Team under the command of John-117 in all but name only on a very smaller scale. He usually splits his team into two teams of three to handle all missions._

_* - Reports and tests have shown that D01 can literally snipe with the Scorpion Tank. [See Attached Video]_

_** - Second in Sniper Combat with Sniper Rifle and Battle Rifle and Third with Covenant equivalent._

_*** - Has been noted to invent new weapons and armor for Delta Team extremely versed in computers and technology._

_(Special Note: HAS BEEN KNOWN TO HACK INTO __**ANY**__ DATABASE INLCLUDING ONI SECTION THREE. BECAREFUL WITH ANY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION ON SHIPS AND ON THE GROUND.)_

_**File End**_

_**Click Here**__** for Attached Video**_

[sound of computer shutting down]

**Military Calendar 2553, October 24th 16:45:00**

**Sol System, Earth, Unknown Location**

The sound of metal working could be heard in a mysterious base on an island on Earth. A man could be seen in what looked like a workshop of sorts working on what looked like the gauntlet to an armor set with another sitting nearby. In one corner of the room the rest of the Armor sat there looking incomplete with the gauntlets removed and the helmet on a table nearby. The Armor was one of the Mjolnir suits the Spartan II's use in battle but looked so much different than any other armor. The armor itself looked rather menacing the helmet in particular. The helmet is what is known as the Hayabusa helmet but looked different than the standard version the decorative plates on the top were painted blood red while the actual helmet was black and the visor color was a dark blue instead of the normal gold color. The chest plate was the standard Mark VI black in color with most of the suit being black with a blood red alternate color in certain areas. The shoulder areas are the Hayabusa Shoulder Plates but modified to hide mini rockets under the plates to be fired on command. Then the oddest modification to the suit would be what looked like a Katana handle sticking up in the back diagonally over the right shoulder. The Katana was not an ordinary one as it had the same type blade as the Covenant Energy Sword. The sword recharged itself from the suits own power pack which made it an invaluable tool to the man on the battlefield.

Next to the desk was a holo-tank which hummed to life as an A.I. appeared to talk to the man. The A.I. looked to be a human female with long hair and a slender body. She was a warm forest green in color her prefered choice in color. She also seemed to look like she wore a uniform of sorts. "So is it finished Dustin?" "Um just about I need to finish puttin this last part in and put the panel back on the glove then test it and if everything goes according to plan it should work... I hope." "*sigh* I ran all the simulations and diagnostics that I can on it and if you followed my directions you should not have any problems with it." **Click** "There finished now to put the panel back on and we can test these." "Roger that." Dustin placed the panel back on the wrist of the glove of the suit, and stood up grabbing both before heading over to the suit in the corner. He input a key sequence on the key pad hidden in the back of the torso of the suit to unlock it out of standby and started puttin the suit on. Once he got it on including the upgraded gloves and his helmet he raidioed his A.I. "Alright Jess lets run the test start with a plasma pistol then we work our way up." "Roger." was the only reply he got back. From the far wall a robotic arm came out with a plasma pistol attached to it and started firing. The man raised his hand up like he was gonna catch the plasma shot when it disappeared into the glove. "Well that one worked lets fill it up and see if the second part works then we can move on to testing it further." And with that several more shots fired and in his HUD he saw a meter on the left slowly rise til it filled and gave a small ding indicating it was done. "Alright bring the target down please and lets test this, see if its usable or not." A concrete block came down from the ceiling looking like it had seen better days than its current state. The man held his outstreched hand in a cupped motion with the palm facing the block and a sickly green glow started to form in his hand. As the charge built up he brought his other hand to steady his left wrist waiting for the kickback as he opened his hand wide and a green laser beam shot out and hit the concrete cutting a clean hole in it. "Well we know it works what do you think?" "Well for one I know I will have to help you keep an eye on that otherwise you may accidentally shoot it at an ally when its active but other than that I think the only problem you may have is the amount you can absorb at once." "I kinda figured that much out already I think the biggest thing I can absorb all at once with both hands would be one of the Wraiths Plasma Mortar blasts the smallest would be like the plasma pistol and rifle." "I am most definatly not trying this out with any Hunters or Covenant ships well maybe the Banshee but not its secondary fire the Fuel Rod Cannon on it thats for sure." "Wise choice it may overload it and make you go boom like a firecracker." "Haha very funny. Contact Oni and tell them I got a new update for the rest of my team and send a message to them as well." "Sending message would you like me to find any news as well?" "Nah not today anyways I need to finish my other project first. Oh and send a message to Dr. Halsey and see if she wants some of these herself for her own Spartans." "Aye sir." As Dustin removed his suit and went and took a shower the A.I. sent out the messages and took a look at the schematics on the Gloves and got the factory in the back part of the base working on five pairs of the gloves to fit the rest of his team. Delta Team has had a lot of missions in the past few days on various parts of Earth always away from the Spartan II's because the Spartan IV's were supposed to be a major secret to even ONI but Dustin never really cared for that little fact. _'The best way to stay a secret is to be out in the open so when people do hear about you they never believe it.'_

**AN: Well this is a start I guess to a new story I know it was supposed to be a major cross over but I decided on something different for now at least I may go back and do an alternate to this with all the crossovers depends on what people think of this. As always Review please and Read my other stories while your at it and Review them too I need FEEDBACK people I cant do better with NO FEEDBACK so click that little button below and tell me what needs working on. Also the rest of the team will have their CSV's in the next five chapters and have them introduced so you get a little background info on them and what they can do as well as a little of their personality. See ya and maybe ill have some of my other stories updated except King of Dragons its dead and gone...**


End file.
